A Tale of Two Warriors
by DanTheGengar
Summary: This is just a fanfiction I made a while back, and it's just another shipping pair. This one is between Morgan (M) and Severa. I feel like the support conversation just wasn't as good as it could have been (he technically never even purposed to her, come on!), so I decided to take a crack at it myself. So, here you go, another shipping fanfic to pass the time.


Severa prepared herself. The fight was about to begin, she was waiting for Chrom or Robin to give the signal. She looked out on the battlefield, and examined her enemies. "4 Sorcerer's, 2 Generals, 5 Swordmasters, and 2 Griffon Riders. Seems easy enough." she muttered to herself. "I'll take the Sorcerer's down by darting at them at full speed, and dodging their attacks. Then, I'll let my sword do the talking." she peered around at her allies. Several of them stood, their eyes locked on the battlefield, their weapons drawn. She saw Robin, next to her son, Morgan. They were both in their Grandmaster robes. Morgan was holding two legendary weapons, the Mercerius and the Book of Naga. Two very powerful weapons indeed. Severa scoffed. "She just gives him all the best stuff cuz HE'S her son. Talk about choosing favorites!" Severa turned back around. "But I won't let that get in my way. I'm still a better fighter than he is. If Robin were a TRUE tactician, she would realize that!" Severa reviewed the plan over again in her head, and got in a running stance. "Shepards, ATTACK!" yelled Chrom from behind. "Time to raise hell!" shouted Severa, charging for the sorcerers. The first one raised his tomb, and Severa noticed a green, pasty substance forming around her. She gasped, and quickly ducked. "A Mire tomb! So they can snipe us!" she grit her teeth, and lunged at the first sorcerer, performing a twist mid-air. He had no time to react to Severa's unmatched speed, and Severa's blade cut straight into his chest. He collapsed, and muttered something about how he had failed someone. The other three stared at their dead friend, then looked back at Severa, and raised their tombs. Severa's feet felt hot. Like, very hot. She looked down, and noticed a ring forming, with magical symbols forming inside of it. "It's a fire spell!" she lept out of the way, narrowly avoiding a pillar of lava. She thrusted her sword forward, impaling the dark mage, and killing him. The next raised his hand. A small, magic ball formed around it, and a very fast lightning bolt came out. Severa gasped, but wasn't quick enough, the bolt hit her right on the cheek. "Gah! You dastard!" she rolled forward, trying to cut into his feet, but he jumped back, preparing another curse. She lept forward, using the momentum, and hacking into his chest, then stabbing him. The dark mage then collapsed. The last one stood there, shocked by what had happened. However, it wasn't enough to unnerve him. He held his tomb tightly, and shot out a power gust of wind. "Grr! Rexcalibur! Wind magic!" she shouted, but she couldn't hear her own voice over the sound of the wind. She was pushed back against a rock, unable to move. "Gah! I-no! Y-you DASTARD! I'll kill you!" she shouted, but she was hopelessly bound in place. However, something happened. Some kind of ring of smoky light wrapped around the dark mage. He looked confused, until energy rings began forming. There was a piercing noise, and an explosion of light. The man screamed in agony, but collapsed. "W-what?!" shouted Severa. Standing behind the man was none other than Morgan, closing his Book of Naga. "Now THAT'S strategy!" he shouted.

"M-Morgan! I didn't need help!" shouted Severa. "Are you sure? It looked like you were in quite the pinch there." said Morgan, slightly confused. "YES! I'm completely sure I needed no help AT ALL! And I never will! So don't help me!" she shouted at Morgan. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, this boy just filled her with rage. "S-sorry, Severa! I was only trying to help, is all! Honestly!" he yelled, his voice quivering slightly. Then there was a rumble from above. "What was that?" said Morgan quickly. Then there was another one. Finally, at least 10 Wyvern Lords materialized above the two. "W-Wyverns?! Where did THEY come from!?" shouted Morgan, preparing his tomb once again. "I dunno, but you better get ready!" shouted Severa, lifting her sword. However, these wyvern lords seemed different. They already appeared to have known where the two were. Two of them divebombed straight at them, drawing their lances. "Here they cooommmeee!" shouted Morgan, raising his hand to fire a spell. The two, however, seemed to be going more for evasion than offense. They simply twirled around shot after shot. "What are they even doing?!" shouted Severa, frustraited at the two annoying dragon knights. Suddenly, one got very close to the ground level, and charged straight for Severa. She only had time to widen her eyes before she was forced to endure to full force blast of a wyvern's horn. "SEVERA!" shouted Morgan, running after her. However, this distracted him from the second wyvern slamming it's tail at him, knocking him in the same direction of Severa.

Severa looked around. Her vision was still blurry, but she could make out small details. She was in some kind of cave, and the hole she fell through appeared to be the only lightsource. She tried to get up, but almost screamed from the pain. She slowly looked down, and almost passed out again. Her stomach had a massive gash in it, and every movement she made inflicted more pain upon her. She wasted little time, she quickly pulled out a hankerchief from her parcel, and attempted to wrap the bleeding wound. It wasn't much, but the blood was coming out much slower now. She looked around at her surroundings. Now that her hearing was coming back, Severa could hear the chaos above. She groaned. "Of all the people who could wined up in this sort of situation, why did it have to be the pretty one?" "You're telling me!" shouted a voice from a corner. "Oh gods no. Please, no. No, no, no, no, no…" she could barely make out the figure that was in the corner. Almost immediately, though, the figure dropped to the ground, and groaned. "Ugh...what...happened...Severa?" the being groaned. "You nimwit! How did you even get down here, Morgan!?" she shouted at the crippled boy in the corner. "I...saw you...getting attacked...I tried to help...I'm sorry...I'm also sorry for trying to help you...I know you don't like that." groaned Morgan, clutching his arm. "D-don't mock me, you idiot!" shouted Severa. "I wasn't mocking you, I-" Morgan was swiftly interrupted by a noise. It was an echo, but it was there. "Morgan! Morgan, are you there?!" it was Robin. "Mother! I'm here! And Severa's down here too!" he shouted back. "OK, are you two alright?!" Robin shouted back. "We're a bit hurt, but we're fine!" he shouted back. "OK, I'm going to get help! Just stay where you are!" shouted Robin. "OK!" yelled the boy back one last time. He sighed, and then looked at Severa. "Well, I guess we're going to be stuck here awhile." he said. He slowly crawled over to her. Severa awkwardly moved away, slightly. "So...what have you been up to lately?" asked Morgan. "What?" replied Severa, with an annoyed tone. First she gets mortally wounded, then put in a hole, and now THIS? She dared to ask what could happen next. "Well, I've seen you sneak off into the barracks. You just mutter to yourself, and read some kind of book." asked Morgan. Severa's face turned red. "Y-you've been spying on me?!" she shouted. "Not spying! Honestly! I-I'm sorry, I just saw you there, and you looked so calm, is all!" replied Morgan with a quivered tone. Severa growled. "Whatever, be lucky I'm forgiving you. And grow a backbone, won't you? You're the army's tactician's son, people kind of set standards for you, you know." "I-I know. It's just, well, you can be really...scary, sometimes. You're Lon'qu's daughter, and I know Lon'qu can be a scary guy. Mother told me tales about him when they first met. Apparently, they were in a training session, but he couldn't get close to her, so she started throwing figs at him!" laughed Morgan. Severa wasn't smiling, though. "B-but, he quickly defeated her afterwards…" muttered Morgan. That last part wasn't true, he just made it up so Severa wouldn't be angry at him. "Listen, Severa, we don't get to talk much. I just want to be friends, is all." said Morgan sheepishly. "Yeah? Well I don't want to be friends. So there." scoffed Severa, turning her head away. "Oh...I see…" muttered Morgan, looking down. They stood in an awkward silence for about 30 seconds before Severa sighed and said "OK, so where did you learn to fight?" Morgan looked up with a blank stare. "Um...what?" Severa turned toward him. "Where did you learn to use such power weapons? I see you bring Mercurius into battle almost every day, and the Book of Naga is right beside it. Those are two incredibly powerful weapons, I'm still using silver weapons!" "Oh, um, well you see…" said Morgan, before being interrupted again. "And on that note, how is that you can keep these weapons lasting for so long? Your weapons almost never seem to fade! I've gone through about 30 swords so far, and yet your two "legendary" weapons are holding up just fine!" yelled Severa. "Um, you see, Mother trained me as a mercenary, so I could get Armsth-" "I was a merchanry, how come I didn't get Armsthrift!?" complained Severa. "You DO have Armsthrift, Severa! Your luck is just bad, is all!" Severa grew angry very quickly. "Are you saying I'm bad at being lucky?!" she shouted. "I didn't say that, I'm just saying-Wait, how are you BAD at being lucky?! Listen, Severa, you're no Owain or anything, but your luck is just...below average, is all." explained Morgan. Severa merely scoffed. "Oh yes, Owain, the boy whose daddy is the village boy." One of the ironic things in the army is that Owain was the son of both a princess AND a small town village boy, and he was often made fun of because of it. "Hey, Owain has amazing luck, he can dodge attacks very quickly, and his sword cuts anything he points it at! He's quite the swordsman! He's often compared to people like Gerome and, well, you!" said Morgan, in Owain's defense. "Heh. Still doesn't change the fact that he's a village boy." groaned Severa. Morgan desperately wanted to mention how Severa's mother wanted to marry Chrom, but he decided against this, for several reasons. The two went again into an awkward silence. Morgan spoke up, and muttered, "Severa, why do you hate me?" Severa looked dazed. "HATE you? Morgan, you can be annoying, but I don't hate you." "Then why don't you want to be friends? Why can't you just like me?" he asked, truly confused by the situation. "Because...well...because you think you're above everyone! You think that because you're the tactician's son, that you're better than everyone else!" yelled Severa. "Hey, wait, I never sa-" Morgan tried to explain, but Severa was simply in too much of a mood, there was no stopping her. "You're so happy and cheery, while everyone else is mourning and trying to forget their past! And you get off scott-free because you have amnesia! You don't understand, Morgan! Everyone else had to watch their parents DIE, and meanwhile, you're just sitting here on cloud 9, thinking everything is perfectly OK in the world! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT, DO YOU!?" screamed Severa. Morgan had to physically pull his body away from Severa's, in hopes that she wouldn't draw her sword. Severa stared at Morgan, at his horrified expression. She then did the unexpected;she broke down in tears.

She couldn't exactly explain why, but she just leaned against Morgan, and cried. Morgan looked around with an awkward expression on his face. "T-there there, Severa...I'm, um, sure everything will be alright...I guess…" "No! It won't be! Every day I look at the Cordelia and Lon'qu from THIS time, and I'm reminded about my actual parents! About how they died! About how I was always in her shadow, and how I could never best her at ANYTHING!", sobbed Severa. Morgan sighed. He then wrapped his arms around Severa. She looked confused for a second. He began stroking her hair, and hummed. Severa didn't quite know what song he was humming, but she didn't mind. She liked it. She went silent, and many thoughts raced through her head. "Am I better than my mother? What expectations are being set for me? Why do I...enjoy this?"

Morgan had finished his song. He stared at the light coming from the ceiling. He thought to himself, _I wonder what everyone else is doing. I wonder if Mother is thinking of me. I wonder how they plan to get us out of here. _He sighed, and stared at his Book of Naga. It was radiating with power, but he kept it close, just in case. Severa looked up at Morgan, her eyes still puffed up from crying. "I don't hate you, Morgan...but you're warm...and I'm tired...let me rest for right now…" before Morgan could respond, Severa closed her eyes, and drifted away. "Um...goodnight, Severa….I guess." Morgan sighed again. He found himself doing this frequently now, but he couldn't explain why. Was it because he was trapped in this cave? Or was it because he was with this girl? Or was it a completely different reason? It then occurred to Morgan that something was wrong. The two had easily been there for at least 30 minutes, but no one had shown up to help them. What was happening? Certainly SOMEONE could have come by, and at least told them what had happened. But no, no response. Morgan frowned. Something was amiss. But it's not like he could have done something. He was trapped. He could try climbing out, but both of them were too injured to even move really. He just had to be patient.

When Severa awoke, she saw Morgan, his arms still around her. He appeared to be lost in thought. However, he glanced at Severa, and said, "Oh, mornin' sleepy head! You slept for a while, I must say. It's...night time…" he said, his tone slowly dropping. "N-nighttime?! And no one has shown up yet? What's going on?!" yelled Severa, with concern. "I'm...not quite sure. But, we just need to wait, is all." "I...suppose that won't be too bad...since you're here…" muttered Severa, below her breath. "Mm? What was that, Severa? I couldn't hear you." "N-nothing. Nothing. But...I am cold. Hold me a bit tighter." asked Severa. She actually wasn't cold at all, she just wanted Morgan to hold her tighter. "And...you should know...I don't hate you, Morgan...I actually like you, quite a bit." muttered Severa, with a quiet tone. She didn't know why, but all that anger, all that frustration she had, not but a few hours ago, was suddenly gone. All those emotions, all the sadness. Morgan just seemed to have drained away at it. Morgan smiled. "I'm glad, Severa. So...we can be friends after all?" he asked, with an excited tone. "Yeah…let's be friends...I guess." muttered Severa. She couldn't talk very loud, any movement was a painful one. Her stomach still felt like a someone had rammed a boulder into it, but she remembered that Morgan's arm had practically been shattered by that fall. Yet he still found time to endure the pain, just to comfort her. Severa looked up at Morgan. The two stared at eachother for a second. Then, they locked lips.

It all made sense to Severa now. Why she got so frustrated at Morgan, why he annoyed her so much. It's because she couldn't really understand how she felt about him. But now she knew. It all added up. And she was happier than ever. Then, a voice came from above. "Morgan! MORGAN! Are you still there?" it was a different voice, this time, it was Chrom. "Captian! Yes, I'm still here! Severa's still here too!" Morgan cried back. "Excellent!" yelled Chrom. He then yelled to his men, who threw down a rope. Chrom and Vaike then came down, and brought the two back. When the two came up, Robin ran towards Morgan. "Oh, Morgan, you're safe! I'm so happy…" she cried out. Her faced had shown signs of her crying very recently. "Mother! I missed you too! But what took you so long?" "Risen! They attacked our camp, and stole everything! We had to track them down! Oh, I'm sorry Morgan!" explained Robin. "Hehe...it's alright mom." Morgan glanced at Severa, being treated by Lissa. "I didn't lose anything while I was in there."


End file.
